Hungry Zack?
by gaaralover51141
Summary: Zack is hungry, but not for food. Not lemon! fluff!please review!Twincest!


"_My god Cody so adorable with that smile on his face."_ Zack thought as he pretended to look for food. Zack had recently found out that he was gay, and in love with his twin brother. Zack would always be thinking of Cody. Zack had his face in the fridge because their mother was at work so she wasn't there to make food.

"Hungry?" Cody asked from behind him. He was wearing a blue sweater vest with a stripped dress shirt under and pretty tight black jeans.

"Well sorta." He answered.

"Want me to make you something?" he asked with a smile.

"_He's always so cute,… _How about your casserole?" Cody grinned

"Really? Okay…, hey wanna help me? With the casserole?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head. Zack wanted to say no but he couldn't say no to Cody, especially with that look in his face.

"Sure why not" he replied.

"Really! Great! First can you get me my apron." Cody said with a large smile on his face. Zack went to get Cody's apron when he remembered that he had spilled coffee on it and had told the maid to wash it.

"Umm Cody, it's not here, the maid took it to wash." Zack thought Cody was going to be mad but he simply said "Okay, then just give me mom's." When Zack took their mom's apron and immediately turned red, the apron was pink with ribbons that said "Kiss the Cookie" with chocolate chip cookies around the words.

"Cody are you sure you want to wear the apron? It's so girly." Zack said as he handed Cody the apron.

"As long as you don't make fun of me and take pictures to show the whole school, I'm sure I can." He said as he put on the apron. "Now lets get started! Pass me the cutting board and cutting knife." Zack heard him but just stared at him,

" _My god he looks so cute!"_

"Zack?" Cody said as he looked at Zack with a worried look.

"Oh… yeah here." He handed him what he asked for. After a while the casserole was ready for the oven when the phone rang and Cody went to answer the phone,

"Hello,… Oh hi Barbra…well I don't know,… if you put it that way, sure!" Zack wondered what she wanted. "Well Zack I'm going to get going." Cody said as he walked to the door of the suite.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked as he followed him.

"I'm going to meet Barbra at the planetarium."

"I don't want you to go, I… I don't like her.." Cody stared at Zack, "Why?"

"because,...cause," Zack blushed and tried to leave to their room.

"What did you say?" Cody had barely heard his brother due to the fact that he spat all the words out and that Cody was too busy taking off his apron to really hear him. Zack was lying on his bed with his head on the pillow wondering what would happen next.

" Zack... Zack? What did you say? Come on bro, you can tell me." Zack sat up to look at Cody, he sighed loudly. He stood in front of Cody and stared at his younger twin, he couldn't help but smile. "Look Cody, I..I like you a lot, no I... I love you Cody..." he was about to lean down to kiss him when Cody turned away laughing.

"Cody? Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

"Zack, you're really slow sometimes. But..." Cody walked up to Zack and put his arms around his neck, "but I love that about you" he said before he kissed him, it wasn't long or passionate or full of experience, but Zack loved it.

"So you don't think its wrong, and that I'm... sick?" Zack was always afraid of what his brother would say if he ever told him he loved him.

"No, I could never think that, it is a little weird to grasp, but it doesn't really matter." Zack stared at him, _"This isn't very Cody like, but I guess it doesn't matter as long as I can be with him, I'll be fine." _Zack smiled "How about that casserole now?"

"Oh I forgot about that, Zack can you go and put the casserole in the oven and setting the timer for half an hour... please?"

Fine." he said as he walked to the kitchen. Cody chuckled at his obeying brother. Cody went to take a quick shower.

When he came out he saw Zack on the couch watching some animated movie.

"Zack you did remember to put the timer on right?" Zack simply replied in a nod. Cody smiled and went to change. "Zack, how long until the casserole is done?" he asked from their room. "like 10 minutes."

Cody came out wearing his red sweater vest with a black dress shirt under and tight dark blue jeans his dad had bought with him.

"Hey Zack..." he said as he walked to his brother. He went to sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck so he wouldn't fall backwards "Does this mean we're a couple now?" Zack put his hands around Cody's waist

"Yes, so you have to leave Barbra now." he said with a smile. Cody laughed "Yeh ok... what are you watching?" he said while looking at the T.V. Before Zack could answer the timer went off. Cody got up and took the casserole out of the oven and turned it off. "Food is ready." he said as he placed the casserole on the table. After they finished eating they brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas and sat on the couch. "What are we watching?" Cody said, he was lying on top of Zack with his arms around his torso. "Sleeping Beauty"

"Really." Sleeping Beauty was Cody's favorite movie as a little kid. "Zack, remember when we were little and I always had you play Sleeping Beauty with me?"

"How could I forget? I was the prince, and you were sleeping beauty." Cody laughed "Yeah, and I loved it." he said as he looked at Zack. After the movie was over they started watching random shows. "Hey Cody, I didn't get my dessert." Cody sat up

"Did you want something?" Zack smirked,

"Well... I was craving some ice cream, but I have something better right here."

He put his hand behind Cody's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he nibbled on Cody's lower lip asking for entrance and Cody happily gave it to him, their tongues fought for dominance and Zack won. They finally split gasping for air. Zack was on top of Cody now, he smiled and thought of how beautiful Cody was and how he loved that he finally had him. Zack started to kiss Cody on the neck then he started to make one large hickey on his neck, Cody made a moan Zack just loved. He then looked and Cody and smiled. Cody blushed a little and said "Still hungry?" Zack grinned

"I'm good..." he kissed Cody's neck and whispered "... for now."

After a while the boys got tired and went to bed, Cody had wanted to go to sleep with Zack, and he didn't argue, Cody fell fast asleep in Zack's arms. Zack looked at his peaceful sleeping brother, "Good night, my sleeping beauty." he kissed his forehead and drifted to sleep, and bright blue eyes filled his sleep.

**I dont own anything but my imagination ^..^**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it, and to make me feel better please Review (if you want to of course)**

**thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
